Les derniers jours d'un héros
by princessed
Summary: Petit oneshot sur Ferro Lad


Synopsis : Petite fic tournant autour de Ferro Lad.

Disclaimer : LoSH appartient à DC comics, à WB ou à je ne sais qui, mais en tout cas, pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic, donc pas de procès, SVP.

_Les derniers jours d'un héros_

Je viens de me trouver un job en tant que routier intergalactique. Cela n'a pas été facile à cause de ma maladie : depuis l'enfance, mon frère jumeau Douglas et moi souffrons tous deux d'une maladie qui déforme nos traits faciaux. C'est une maladie rare mais incurable : aucune chirurgie esthétique ne tient plus de quelques jours sur nous. Il est vrai que cette maladie nous permet de nous changer en métal et d'acquérir une force surhumaine quand nous le souhaitons mais personnellement, j'aurais préféré avoir un visage normal et ne pas avoir de pouvoirs.

En faisant démarrer le moteur de mon vaisseau spatial, j'adresse instinctivement un signe de tête à la photo de Douglas. Pendant des années, nous avons été inséparables : il était mon seul ami et réciproquement. Evidemment, personne ne voulait jouer avec Douglas et Andrew, les petits garçons qui cachaient leurs visages. Malheureusement pour moi, c'est fini, maintenant. Douglas s'est trouvé une petite copine, ils projettent de se marier. Je me sens très heureux pour mon frère mais en même temps, je me sens un peu envieux parce qu'il est plus heureux que moi et jaloux parce que cette fille, à qui je ne peux rien reprocher, m'a en quelque sorte pris mon meilleur ami.

Tant pis. Je resterai à tout jamais le frère sympa dont on se souvient quand on a besoin d'un coup de mains et jamais à un autre moment. Les étoiles défilent devant moi tandis que je pilote mon vaisseau jusqu'à l'entrepôt de déchargement. Un autre vaisseau se ravitaille en essence devant le mien. Je reconnais le logo de la Légion des Super Héros et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à l'époque où Douglas et moi, on projetait de se présenter aux auditions. On ne l'a jamais fait car leur règlement interdisait d'admettre deux personnes présentant les mêmes pouvoirs qu'on ne voulait à aucun prix être séparés. Plus loin, une maman essaie de faire tenir ses trois enfants tranquilles. Ils jouent ensemble comme Douglas et moi on jouait quand on avait leur âge…

Je m'éloigne un peu en attendant de recevoir le bon de commande pour la livraison suivante. C'est à ce moment-là que des types masqués débarquent, se plantent devant l'employé de service et lui demandent la caisse. Mon premier réflexe est de me changer en fer et de courir vers les enfants pour mettre la première chose que je trouve (une voiture, en fait) entre eux et les tirs potentiels. Je leur crie de rester à l'abri et je reviens vers l'employé. Un garçon brun se trouve déjà sur place. Ce doit être un natif de Braal car il vient de désarmer les terroristes à distance et d'envoyer leurs armes hors de portée. Sans échanger un mot, on ligote les braqueurs avec ce qu'on trouve avant d'appeler la police. Enfin, le garçon rassure l'employé avant de me tendre la main.

« Je m'appelle Cosmic Boy. Ça te dirait de devenir membre de la Légion des Super Héros ? »

Je suis gêné pour accepter. Je voudrais passer les auditions comme tout le monde. Mais il insiste, encore et encore, jurant que j'ai du potentiel et que ce serait dommage de le gâcher. Je finis par dire oui et le lendemain, il me fait savoir par téléphone qu'il y a un avis de catastrophe naturelle sur Winath et qu'il faut que je vienne avec lui. Il en profitera pour me présenter à son équipe et selon lui, ils vont m'adorer. Je me souviens que sur Winath, la plupart des gens naissent avec un jumeau. Comme c'est également mon cas, je prends cela pour un signe du destin et j'accepte.

On arrive là-bas et je constate qu'en fait, les autres légionnaires ne m'apprécient pas beaucoup. Le leader fait remarquer qu'on n'a pas le droit d'imposer un nouveau membre sans en informer les autres. Il a raison, j'aurais dû insister pour attendre les auditions. J'ai envie de rentrer sous terre, encore plus quand Cosmic Boy prend ma défense mais je ne dis rien, espérant qu'on m'oublie. Je m'efforce de me rendre utile, c'est la seule chose à faire. A un moment, Lightning Lad me reproche de porter un masque. Je ne veux pas parler de mon visage déformé et j'élude la remarque.

Au final, c'est un certain Bouncing Boy qui sauve la situation. Il est élu leader peu après, ce qui est mérité, selon moi. On rentre à la base. Je ne dis pratiquement rien de tout le trajet : moins on me verra et mieux ça vaudra.

oooOOOoooOOO

Les jours suivants se déroulent sans problèmes. On s'entraîne, on fait des rondes en ville, on se partage les corvées, on mange, on dort. Je constate avec horreur que les douches sont collectives : il y en a une pour toutes les filles et une pour tous les garçons ! Pour éviter que les autres voient mon visage nu, je me lève avant l'aube et je me douche avec un masque en tissu, deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Quand les autres déjeunent au réfectoire, j'emporte mon plateau dans ma chambre et je reviens pour les regarder prendre le café. Je crois que je dois avoir l'air un peu parano mais il vaut mieux passer pour un parano qu'exposer à autrui un visage tel que le mien.

Moi qui ai tellement de mal à aller vers les autres, j'arrive à peu près à m'entendre avec certains légionnaires. Cosmic Boy a tendance à me prendre pour sa trouvaille, le spécimen unique qu'il exhibe, mais au moins il a une bonne opinion de moi, ce qui n'a pas toujours été le cas chez les gens que je croise. Bouncing Boy me traite comme un égal dès le début et je me rends compte que je n'ai aucun mal à lui parler grâce à sa bonne nature. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Superman bat des records de modestie et ouvre toujours des yeux ronds quand on lui parle du héros qu'il va devenir. Et puis il y a Saturn Girl.

La première fois qu'elle me dit qu'elle voudrait me parler en privé, Lightning Lad me lance un regard haineux. Elle m'explique que lui et Cosmic Boy ont toujours été plus ou moins rivaux, ce qui lui a donné un à-priori négatif vis-à-vis de moi. Selon elle, il est assez intelligent pour dépasser cet à-priori. Elle ajoute qu'elle voudrait qu'on soit amis et que ce serait bien si j'enlevais ce masque, au moins dans le bâtiment.

Enlever ce masque ! Elle n'aurait pas pu me faire une pire suggestion. A sept ans, j'ai eu le malheur de montrer mon visage au fils de ma voisine, qui s'est enfui en pleurant. La voisine en question en a ensuite fait le reproche à ma mère, racontant que son bout de chou avait fait des cauchemars pendant une semaine. Même si Saturn Girl a le cœur mieux accroché qu'un enfant de sept ans et même si elle a l'air assez ouverte d'esprit pour apprécier quelqu'un en dépit des apparences, je préfère leur éviter à tous ce spectacle repoussant.

Je me demande comment Douglas a trouvé le courage de montrer le sien à sa copine. Il a bien de la chance. Tant que j'y pense, ça m'étonnerait fort que je trouve l'amour de ma vie ici : les filles ont l'air sympa et tolérant mais ça ne marcherait pas. Saturn Girl est déjà lourdement courtisée par deux garçons et je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié naissante, de toute façon. J'aime bien l'humour de Phantom Girl mais son côté « princesse » me ferait fuir et Triplicate Girl est visiblement folle amoureuse de Bouncing Boy, tant mieux pour eux. Il y a deux autres filles que je n'ai pas encore rencontrées mais l'une a la réputation de considérer la beauté extérieure comme indispensable et l'autre semble tellement enfantine que je me sentirais presque pédophile si jamais… Oh, c'est tant mieux, de toute façon. On sera peut-être amis.

Ami avec des gens aussi beaux ! Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Le plus déroutant, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment, je m'habitue, je commence à considérer leur beauté comme quelque chose de normal et le soir, quand j'enlève mon masque dans ma chambre, je ressens de l'horreur devant mon propre visage. Je me demande si les quelques légionnaires ni beaux, ni laids, comme Bouncing Boy, ont le même problème.

Je devrais avoir l'impression de faire partie de leur groupe. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, même si j'en suis officiellement membre. C'est peut-être ridicule mais j'ai toujours l'impression que quelqu'un va me dire qu'il y a une erreur et que je dois m'en aller. Du coup, j'essaie de ne pas trop m'attacher…

oooOOOoooOOO

Entre deux entraînements en simulateurs, on fait des rondes en ville. Ce soir, c'est tranquille. Soudain, Brainiac 5 nous appelle par bague interposée. Le directeur du zoo vient de lancer un appel d'aide : une méga panne électrique vient de relâcher tous les animaux ! Par chance, les grilles sont fermées mais à l'intérieur du parc, ça doit être la grosse pagaille.

En effet, on arrive là-bas pour constater que Comète et Cupidon tentent de démolir tout ce qu'ils voient. On s'organise pour essayer de les contenir et il faut appeler du renfort : on se retrouve à dix en comptant Triplicate Girl pour une. Pendant une heure, on n'a aucun répit. Mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus normalement : je suis tellement concentré sur l'action, sur le fait de protéger les autres légionnaires, que j'oublie qui je suis et tout ce qui est extérieur au zoo. Enfin, on finit par remettre les fauves dans leurs cages, on serre la main du directeur et on rentre au QG.

C'est l'euphorie générale. Bien que tout le monde soit à moitié mort de fatigue, on se félicite mutuellement pour cette mission : aucun blessé civil et une belle panique en ville évitée. Bouncing Boy réchauffe une pizza et je m'esquive dans ma chambre pour y avaler un sandwich à la hâte.

Quand je reviens, ils débouchent des bouteilles de kono. Phantom Girl me tend un verre. Comme je le prends sans le boire, elle fait mine de soulever mon masque puis change d'avis et porte le verre à mes lèvres en le faisant passer à travers le masque. Sous le coup de la surprise, j'avale de travers et je m'en mets partout. Les autres rigolent et je ris un peu avec eux. Constatant ma gêne, Saturn Girl prend un autre verre et le fait boire à Superman de la même façon. Au bout d'un moment, tout le monde sert à boire à tout le monde, sous le regard désapprobateur de Brainiac 5, qui estime probablement qu'un pareil comportement manque de sérieux.

Je crois que c'est l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie. Je suis mort de fatigue, je ne sens plus mes jambes et mon uniforme est trempé mais pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression de faire partie d'un groupe. Quand les autres me regardent, c'est exactement avec le même regard que si j'étais aussi normal qu'eux. Je me sens accepté, aimé, _beau_. L'idée que Douglas est peut-être en train de cajoler sa petite copine ne me cause aucune tristesse : moi aussi, j'ai des gens qui m'apprécient, maintenant. Je crois que si l'univers disparaissait à ce moment même, je n'aurais aucun regret.

oooOOOoooOOO

Quelques jours plus tard, Bouncing Boy effectue sa première mission en tant que leader. Dans le système Cheyenne, on doit faire face à un Mangeur de Soleil, un engin capable de détruire un système solaire. Après une première approche difficile, je me propose comme arme : Lightning Lad et Cosmic Boy n'auront qu'à concentrer leurs énergies sur moi, je les redirigerai sur cet engin de mort pour le détruire.

Je veux à tout prix que cela marche. Mais l'énergie que mes collègues envoient sur moi est trop forte : quand je la renvoie dans le cœur du Mangeur de Soleil, je tressaille à cause de la douleur et la voix de Phantom Girl m'informe que j'ai manqué la cible. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Quelques instants plus tard, Cheyenne Prime disparaît à jamais.

Il me faut un moment pour réaliser ce que je viens de faire : non seulement j'ai détruit un système solaire, mais la Terre risque de disparaître dans quelques heures ! Le pire, c'est que personne ne me fait le moindre reproche alors que je voudrais disparaître sous terre. A un moment, Saturn Girl me tape sur l'épaule et me dit que je n'y pouvais rien. Je préfèrerais qu'elle me couvre d'insultes.

Bouncing Boy et Brainiac 5 trouvent une solution de secours. Un à un, les autres légionnaires ainsi que les Fatal Cinq et les Remplaçants nous rejoignent et on s'occupe, les uns à aller chercher du matériel, les autres à l'assembler pour fabriquer la machine qui nous sauvera. Je travaille à l'assemblage, ce qui m'empêche de penser à ce qui vient de se passer. Il faut absolument qu'on réussisse à sauver la Terre.

On approche du Mangeur de Soleil. Nous nous battons contre les robots qu'il nous envoie et une fois encore, j'ai l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec mes compagnons, tous unis contre cette menace. Les Fatal Cinq manquent de nous tuer mais notre leader les prend de vitesse. Enfin, nous sommes tous remontés à bord. Dans la cabine de pilotage, nous attendons l'impact.

Rien ne se produit. Apparemment, un câble a lâché. Dans quelques minutes, nous seront tous morts.

oooOOOoooOOO

Je sais ce qui me reste à faire. Ma gorge se noue tandis que je les regarde une dernière fois. Ils me tournent le dos et c'est tant mieux : si je voyais leurs yeux, peut-être que je n'oserais pas passer à l'acte. Mais ces gens sont les seules personnes, avec Douglas, qui m'ont jamais donné l'impression d'être un être humain à part entière. Et c'est pour cela que je dois leur sauver la vie.

Je sors et je fonce vers le convecteur. J'entends vaguement la voix de Lightning Lad, qui me demande si je suis devenu dingue. Je m'explique sans pouvoir m'empêcher de penser que même sa brusquerie va me manquer. Lui aussi, je l'aime bien.

Je franchis les derniers obstacles et par chance, je trouve le câble rompu du premier coup. Pendant quelques instants, ma vie passée défile devant mes yeux et je vois tous ceux que j'ai aimés : mes parents, Douglas, la Légion… J'ai peur. Mais il faut que je me sacrifie pour qu'eux puissent vivre.

_Long live the Legion_.


End file.
